


The Future Can Always Change

by JeenaCOOLAN



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Action (though not much), Also a made up enemy was added, Bella and Edward are NOT together, F/M, Her daughter runs this show lol, I know I am not a great writer, I will work on this soon!, Imprinting, Nor is Bella a main character, There may be OOCness too, and dialogue, there is a lot of fluff though, this is just for funsies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27240016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeenaCOOLAN/pseuds/JeenaCOOLAN
Summary: This story starts about the same as in the first book. Bella's mother marries Phil and when he has to travel with his job, Renee wants to travel with him. Because Bella wants her mother to be happy, she goes to live with Charlie in Forks.This is where the entire story changes. The Cullen's never moved to Forks to start with.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 7





	The Future Can Always Change

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted the original story to have a fresh start for this re-edit. Sorry for anyone who favorited/kudo'd the original.
> 
> ***My laptop is not working right now, so idk when i will ever get around to finishing this. Sorry

_**This story starts about the same as in the first book. Bella's mother marries Phil and when he has to travel with his job, Renee wants to travel with him. Because Bella wants her mother to be happy, she goes to live with Charlie in Forks. The only difference is that the Cullen's never moved there. Instead of meeting and falling in love with Edward, Bella falls in love with Jake. She meets Jake again like she does in the movie when Charlie buys her the car and Billy/Jake bring it to Charlie's house.** _

_**It becomes an AU here because Jake became a shape shifter before she moved to Forks. Some nomads passed through Forks a few months before Bella arrived and because they came into such a proximity to the Quileute tribe, a few of the young boys shifted. Jake was one of those boys. Bella also becomes Jake's imprint instead of Renesemee. Because of this, Bella and Jake act like they were always friends and they grow even closer throughout the following months - at a very quick pace.** _

_**Eventually, Jake tells her everything about what he is because imprints are allowed to know. In the book he is meant to be the pack leader, but he does not want it, so that is essentially what happens in this story too. And since Bella accepted Edward for what he was so easily in the book and movie, she accepts Jake just as easily in this story. Bella and Jake start dating a couple of weeks after she finds out about him being a werewolf - they call themselves werewolves because they do not know they are shapeshifters. Three years into their relationship Jake proposes to Bella.** _

_**Jake asked her to marry him literally a week after he turned eighteen - he was still fifteen physically because when the wolf gene shows up, they stop aging - and Bella was twenty. So, even though they actually have a two-year age gap between them, it looks like a five-year age gap. She has reservations about marrying him, mainly because of how her parents ended up, but she does say yes in the end. They wait for Renee to have the time to come to Forks before they get married - which is after Bella and Jake graduate high school, just to be clear. When they do have the wedding, it is done at a courthouse - family and friends are there obviously - because Bella did not want a huge wedding.** _

_**Jake stops phasing after they got married so he can grow old with Bella. Three years into the marriage they have their very first child, Melanie Claire Black. Five years later they have her twin brothers, Eric and Cole Black. When Melanie turns eight and the twins are three, Bella and Jacob decide that they should move because Melanie is being bullied by the other kids on the reservation for not being "native" enough. They move to California because it is far enough from the reservation for Melanie to be happy but still be close enough for Billy and Charlie to be in their grandkids lives.** _

_**Their lives are a lot better in California and it stays that way for the next ten years.** _

_**Bella is now forty and Jake is thirty-eight, though he doesn't look it. Melanie is eighteen - she is a junior though because she skipped a lot of school to get away from the bullies as a kid - and the twins are thirteen. Bella soon finds out that she is pregnant with their fourth child - surprisingly - and wants to move back to Forks. She and Jake have been debating moving back to Fork because their parents are not getting any younger and she wants to be closer to Charlie, the pregnancy cements the decision for them.** _

_**But shortly before they leave for Forks, the Cullen's move in.** _


End file.
